spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome To My House
''' Welcome To My House '''is the pilot episode of the show, Party Pooper Pants. Characters (main) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tenticles *Cash Register Guy Transcript One day, SpongeBob was at a store looking for some snail food for his pet snail, Gary. "Hmmmm... " SpongeBob says. "Maybe I should give Gary some treats too." Out of no where, Gary shows up and screams "Meow, meow!". "Alright Gary, I will give you a treat." SpongeBob says. When SpongeBob walks up to the line at the checkout area, he sees a book in the party materials section. It reads "Party Tips, And Other S***." "Oooh! I should ready get that book!" SpongeBob says. SpongeBob makes his way to the book and picks it up. He starts to walk to the cash register again. Soon enough, he gets to the top of the line. "Hello. How can I help you?" says the man at the cash register. "Can I buy these treats, this bag of snail food, and this book please?" SpongeBob says. "Sure. $19.67 please." the worker says. "Okay!" SpongeBob says. He shuffles through his wallet and realizes he only has $19.66. "Uh... hehe... I am missing a penny." SpongeBob says. All of the sudden everything gets dark and the worker lowers his tone. He says "WHAAATTT? YOU'RE MISSING A PENNY? HOW DARE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A DEVILISH THING! WE WILL MAKE YOU MASTURBATE TO A PICTURE OF THE UGLY TYCE FOR THIS TERRIBLE ACT!" "Okay- Okay, okay okay, uh, okay. I will put the treats back." SpongeBob says. Suddenly Gary shows up again and has a bag of money in his mouth. "Oh, Gary! Thanks! But uh... where did you get it from? Did you steal it? WHAT THE HELL GARY!" SpongeBob says. "But whatever, I will take it." SpongeBob is walking home from the store and is reading the book. He says "How to make Mike Tyson's punch. Hehe that's funny. Anyway let's see, step one. Add three cups to the water." Sponge mumbles on while the scene cuts to Patrick's house. Patrick is sleeping on his couch, untill his phone rings. Patrick wakes up. "HUH? WHO GOES THERE? HMM, WHERE- Oh, it's the phone." Patrick says. Patrick picks up the phone. Patrick says "Hello?" SpongeBob is on the line. He says "Hey Patrick! Tell everyone that I'm having a party tonight You can go too!" Patrick says "A party? Oh boy!" Patrick hangs up and starts to dial the number for Squidward. He presses talk when he finishes. The scene cuts to Squidwards house. Squidward looks at the number and realizes it's Patrick. He walks away. Patrick calls again and Squidward answers. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU BITCH?" Squidward screams. Patrick says "You wanna go to SpongeBob's party?" Squidward says "No." Squidward hangs up. The scene cuts back to Patrick's house. "Well, he's gonna go to the party!" Patrick says. Patrick calls other people and we see a montage of people starting to visit SpongeBob's house. We get to see inside of the house, and everything is decorated and people are drinking Mike Tyson's Punch. Patrick walks in and sees SpongeBob. SpongeBob sees him back and walks up to him. SpongeBob says "Patrick! Thank you for calling everyone! Just, the only person not here is Squidward-" Suddenly, Squidward runs in and says that a volcano is coming. SpongeBob says "Wait... what-" Suddenly the house starts to rocks and lava starts filling up the house. Everyone faints and it is unknown whether the people at the party are still alive or not... SpongeBob, Squidward, Patrick, Sandy, Plankton, Mr. Krabs, and Karen could be dead... (very convenient way to introduce your characters amirite) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Episodes Category:ElectroElf Category:2016